


Ophiuchus

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Video, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: A fic featuring: a lot of wood, Kihyun, and his wood.





	Ophiuchus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13a- Masturbation

It was a little game, their little game to pass slow days at work and tease a bit about what was to come later in the day. Kihyun isn’t sure which one of them started it, but it has been going on for so long that neither being fired yet is a miracle of pure luck.

Now he’s staring at his phone’s screen, a little bubble popping up with a notification from “My love”, informing him that Hoseok sent him a video. And apart from the disgustingly sweet puppies, bunnies and other cute animals there’s only one kind of video Hoseok usually shares with him.

Kihyun looks around, his boss behind her desk, listening to music and being concentrated at whatever she’s doing on her computer, none of his other coworkers around. He sets his phone against his laptop’s screen, plugs in his earphones and presses play.

He recognizes the background right away as Hoseok’s office, the desk behind him empty so Kihyun assumes his coworker has gone out for a break and he’s alone. Alone and very horny, judging by the focus of the video that is Hoseok’s body, his head not visible.

Hoseok is wearing simple black slacks and a stripped white and blue button up, his employee tag hanging loosely from his neck. He’s really hot like this, Kihyun thinks, with his sleeves rolled up to reveal veiny sturdy arms and his clothes fitting him tightly, just right.

It’s a short video and Hoseok had already pulled his zipper down when he pressed record, cock hard in his hand and Kihyun imagines him palming himself, waiting for his coworker to leave just to find relief, record a nice video for his boyfriend too while at it.

Kihyun hears the first shy moan as Hoseok strokes his length slowly, leaking a delicious stream of precum, his other hand pressing right above his balls, to that very place he likes getting kissed. Kihyun’s own cock twitches in his pants.

Hoseok jerks himself off using his thumb and two more fingers and it looks so hot, watching how his cock throbs, so close to his release and he stops, breaths sharply and resumes his motions again, his second hand now coming up to tease his nipples. And Hoseok is always extra sensitive when he got horny –and even when he isn’t-, able to come just with Kihyun mouthing on his nipples and caressing his abdomen.

Kihyun himself required a little more work to orgasm, but Hoseok moaning and jerking off in his phone screen was always a good start. And now Hoseok is obviously right about to come and Kihyun can see how his body is tensing, knows how this very thing felt against his own body and it turns him on even more.

Hoseok comes, streaks of white dripping down on his office’s carpeted floor, and he gives just a couple more thrusts before a hand comes up to the camera and the video ends with the sound of shaky breaths.

Kihyun presses play again, a hand down his pants, slowly touching his hardening cock. The urge to just drive to Hoseok’s company, throw him into the car and take him home is strong, but after the forth or so repeat he decides to get some air, as he informs his boss.

Thankfully there isn’t anyone at the furthest storage room, all the other carpenters at their offices or wherever. So it’s just a lot of wood, Kihyun, and his wood.

He sets his jacket on top of a seemingly abandoned table full of rusty tools, knowing it will go to the laundry sooner or later anyway and climbs up, feeling weird with all the open space in front of him, knowing his moans will echo in the room.

He takes his pants off, letting them pool around his ankles and gets comfortable, as comfortable as he can, anyway. The chances are really slim, but knowing that anyone could walk in at any moment only makes him harder.

He watches Hoseok’s video one more time for good measure, stroking his cock and unbuttoning the last couple buttons of his shirt. Then he holds his phone in front of his lap, in a similar way his boyfriend did and presses record.

He takes his time, thrusting into his palm and caressing his navel, his faint happy trail and down to his balls. Feeling generous, he fishes the tiny packet of lube from his wallet and ripping it open with his teeth, pours it over himself to make everything a little bit better.

“You like that Seokkie?” He whispers, loud enough for his microphone, “you like that, baby boy? You’re getting it when I get home.” He smirks, and although the camera doesn’t catch it he’s sure Hoseok can hear it in his voice.

His hands are messy, his cock is messy and his jacket is messy too, but he knows it looks good, it looks exactly like the kind of thing Hoseok would want in his mouth and Kihyun wonders if he can make him come twice in his office at the same day, if he has done that already.

His hips thrust up to meet his hand and his strokes turn fast and rough and he lets himself be vocal, the hand holding his phone shaking a little, but he knows it only adds to the charm.

It’s been two and a half minutes when he feeling himself close, too close to slow down or tease more, so he lets himself come, messily all over his stomach, his legs and the jacket and the floor, dripping lube and come when he finishes and sends the recording, completely satisfied with the video.

He has barely finished pulling his pants up and cleaning himself the best he can when he receives an audio recording from Hoseok, tapping the screen to hear it.

“Will be home by 4.30, bringing ramen and chicken take out, if you’re there early have a shower, mwah!”

Kihyun smiles to himself looking at his wristwatch. Only two hours left to eat some of his favorite things. Chicken and Hoseok’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Ophiuchus: A large constellation above the celestial equator and in between the two parts of the Serpens constellation. Its name is an ancient Greek one that means "Snake bearer/holder".


End file.
